


Seventy-five Drabbles

by ningloreth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/pseuds/ningloreth
Summary: Seventy-five Dramione drabbles, each a self-contained story, ranging from General Audiences to Mature.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Seventy-five Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> All the drabbles were written some time ago for a monthly challenge. Some did well, some did not, and I _have_ tweaked a few of them ;-)
> 
> I've chosen not to use Archive Warnings, but one of the drabbles suggests a possible character death, and another shows a possibly underage Hermione having a rather Mature fantasy/vision (just look for the Note at the top of the drabble).

**The caretaker**  
_Prompt: Dangerous  
Note: Set after the Sectumsempra scene._

She can’t believe that Harry left him—and who knows what _Snape’s_ done to him?—but she finds him alive, hunched over a washbasin, his shirt open, his pale chest covered in angry scars.

“Cleaning up Potter’s mess again, Mudblood?”

He staggers, and she catches him, her hands on his bare flesh.

They’re both shocked.

Then he attacks—his arms crushing, his mouth devouring.

It’s real. It’s adult. Something clenches deep inside her; she wants more.

But he pulls back. “No, Granger,” he pants, “it’s too dangerous. I’m…”

His hand lingers by her cheek.

Then he turns, and limps away.

~~~

**A Partial Surrender**  
_Prompt: Surrender_

She opens the window. “What are you doing, Malfoy?”

He swoops round, rushes back, and stops on a galleon: he hasn’t lost it. “Want a ride, pretty lady?”

“Go to bed.”

“What’s the point, without you?”

“Think of tomorrow night, and use your hand.”

He loves it when she’s crude.

“Seriously, Malfoy, it’s bad luck.”

“No, seeing you in your wedding robes was—”

“You _ferret_! When?”

“Come on my broom, and I’ll tell you.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Hermione...” he pleads.

It never fails.

“Alright,” she sighs, climbing onto the sill. “But don’t imagine you’re getting sex on this thing, Malfoy.”

~~~

**I Bet I Can...**  
_Prompt: A gamble_

He corners her in the book stacks. “I want my reward, Granger, for saving your life at the Quidditch World Cup.”

She scowls.

“And I must be a pervert,” he continues, placing a hand either side of her body, and caging her between the shelves, “because what I want’s... a _kiss_.” He leans in.

Her wand stabs his throat. “You never learn, do you, Malfoy?” She forces him back. “But you’re right, I should have thanked you, so, thanks.”

Draco watches her go, rubbing the usual spot on his cheek.

Later, he finds Zabini, and tosses him a single galleon.

~~~

**Lucky**  
_Prompt: Lucky_

The Polyjuice potion fizzes, and turns blue.

“Sure you don’t mind doing this?” asks Harry.

Hermione nods, and downs the sludge in a single gulp.

…

The Slytherin Common Room’s busy.

“Come and play, Pans,” says Malfoy.

Hermione joins the circle, pushing in between him and Goyle.

“Spin the bottle,” he says.

She does, watching it turn past Zabini... Crabbe... Goyle...

It stops.

She’s barely had time to sigh with relief when Malfoy’s snogging her senseless.

He ends it reluctantly, pulling back, and staring down at her. “You been _practising_?”

“Yes,” she says, hiding the letter she’s lifted from his pocket.

~~~

**Whoops...**  
_Prompt: The truth_

“House elf inspection?” says Malfoy, incredulously.

“Annually, from now on,” says Hermione. “I’ve brought the paperwork...”

Malfoy dismisses it with a wave. “I’m too busy,” he says. “Binky’ll show you round.”

“That’s not how it’s done.” Hermione takes a vial from her briefcase.

“Veritaserum? You plan to _interrogate_ me?”

“I have the necessary permit...”

He’s angry, but he drinks the potion.

“Now,” says Hermione, “is there anything you want to ask me before we begin?”

Malfoy’s eyes widen, and his hand flies to his mouth, but the question spills out anyway: “Have you any _idea_ how shaggable you are, Granger?”

~~~

**Star-crossed**  
_Prompt: Amazing_

Ron, rooted to the couch, mumbles a sullen _Hello_.

Hermione sinks wearily into a chair, and closes her eyes.

…

She thinks of Draco Malfoy, greeting his fiancée with a peck on the cheek, one elegant hand just hovering at her waist.

( _It’s not love_ , she thinks, _it’s possession—he’s showing the world that Astoria’s his_ ).

He’d glanced at _her_ then, and caught her staring, and—instead of the sneer she’d expected—his lingering gaze had held an invitation: _You and me, Granger—how about it?_

His arrogance had amazed her.

…

But now—tonight, with Ron—she’s wishing she’d said yes.

~~~

**Win-win**  
_Prompt: A year_

The pile of Galleons, placed neatly on his desk, looked ominous. “What’s this?”

“My winnings,” said Hermione. “First prize in the ‘how long will Draco keep his job this time’ sweepstake. Ron said a week, Harry three months; I was right with a year. But _I_ don’t need the money...”

She handed him an official-looking envelope and, in his mind’s eye, he could see a tiny Draco (arms waving frantically) swirling down the toilet bowl.

“Bollocks! What’re they saying I’ve done now?”

“Read it.”

He did. Three times. “ _Promotion?_ ”

Hermione grinned. “So, Assistant Director Malfoy, the drinks are on you.”

~~~

**Mid-air collision**  
_Prompt: Flying_

Granger corners him after the match. “Your son,” she says, “is _dangerous_.”

“Scorpius,” he replies, coldly, “is a born Seeker. It’s your precious _girl_ who’s the menace on the Quidditch pitch.”

They glare at each other—her, ferocious in her cardigan—and, _Merlin_ , he thinks, _she’s turning into her mother-in-law!_

He thanks the gods that Astoria will never let herself go. His wife wouldn’t risk ruining her perfect figure...

_Not even to give me a daughter._

He drags his gaze away from Granger’s womanly curves. “All right,” he concedes, softly, “I’ll tell the boy to be more careful in future.”

~~~

**Total Denial**  
_Prompt:_ _Divination  
Note: A possibly underage character having an R-rated fantasy/vision_

_After a moment, Draco raises his head and, breathing hard, smiles down at her._

_His eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed; his long, pale hair’s escaped from its binding and hangs about his face like a Romantic hero’s; his shirt’s torn open, and there’s a love bite on his neck..._

_Hermione smiles back, pulls him close, and kisses him senseless._

…

She steps back from the crystal ball.

“Did you see anything?” asks Ron.

At the far side of the classroom, Malfoy’s tormenting Goyle, holding something just out of his reach.

“Nothing,” she growls, “except the usual _death_ omen.”

~~~

**Friends Without Benefits**  
_Prompt: Need_

Outside the bedroom door, the party’s in full swing.

“Never seen a girl adjust her tits before,” says Draco. Granger’s lipstick bounces off his head. "Ow!"

“Smoking under a bed,” she says, “you could set the house alight!”

“One, Granger: I wasn't _under_ the bed; two: I was only _thinking_ about smoking. Why’ve you been crying?”

“Why d’you think?”

“It’s been almost six months.”

“They’re showing off her engagement ring.”

“Ah.” He makes a real effort: “Would a shag help?”

“From you?”

“I _am_ your date.”

She huffs, but she sits down beside him. “Just give me a cigarette, Malfoy.”

~~~

**Wicked Ways**  
_Prompt: Pumpkin_

Hermione closes the door, turns, and gasps—a sinister pumpkin lantern slowly lights up, and Draco Malfoy emerges from the shadows.

“What are you doing in here?” she demands.

“I thought it was time for a little Halloween fun, Granger,” he replies.

His smile’s predatory; she backs away…

“ _Colloportus!_ ” He pockets his wand and, moving fast, grabs her and backs her against the wall. “You can’t escape.” He attacks her mouth. “I’m going to have my wicked way…”

“Draco,” she begs. “Don’t. _Please_.”

He freezes, mid-grope. “No?”

“No.”

“Oh, all right,” he whines. “We’ll wait until after the wedding, then.”

~~~

**The Rest of his Life**  
_Prompt: Waiting_

When the cell door opens, she lays her hand upon his arm.

A year ago he would have shrugged it off, called her ‘Mudblood’, and accused her of trying to infect him. Now, he’s grateful.

“Come on,” says the guard.

 _No_ , he thinks, _I can’t_.

But _she_ stands and, somehow, he stands with her.

 _At least_ , he thinks, _it’s nearly over_. (He’s never been good at waiting).

…

The verdict’s unanimous.

Shocked, he stumbles from the courtroom amidst a barrage of camera flashes, but it’s only when she throws her arms around him, sobbing, he understands that he’s a free man.

~~~

**Christmas Past, Present and Future**  
_Prompt: A gift_

She slips outside.

He’s waiting for her. “Granger.”

“ _Weasley_.”

“Whatever.” He takes her in his arms.

“Where does Astoria think you are?”

“My study.” He nuzzles her neck.

“She won’t look?”

“No.”

She stalls: “You know, we were kids when we made this vow.”

“So?”

“It needn’t bind us now, Draco.”

But his lips brush hers, and she knows she’s lying, knows how much she treasures this gift—a kiss, just one, every Christmas—that makes the rest of her life bearable.

She clings to him.

He pulls back, reluctantly. “Next year, Granger,” he breathes.

 _Yes_ , she thinks. _Next year_.

~~~

**Malfoy Manor**  
_Prompt: Veritaserum_

“That isn’t working, Bellatrix,” says Lucius, suddenly sounding more confident. “Draco, fetch your potion.”

When Draco returns, his mad aunt has dragged Granger onto a chair. She pulls back the girl’s head, pinching her nose hard, and Draco pours the clear liquid into her gaping mouth.

“Now,” says Bellatrix, menacingly, “tell me where you got the sword!”

Granger’s startled eyes meet Draco’s, asking a question.

Almost imperceptibly, he shakes his head, _No_.

For a moment, her gaze lingers and, though her expression hardly changes, he knows she’s thanking him. Then, “I’ve already told you,” she lies. “It’s just a copy.”

~~~

**A Turning Point**  
_Prompt: Murder  
Note: Uses quotes from GOF_

Heart pounding, Draco races through the trees, getting ahead of the trio. He’s just enough time to catch his breath, and adopt a suitably casual pose, before they stumble into view.

“Hadn’t you better be hurrying along,” he drawls. “You wouldn’t like her spotted, would you?”

Potty and the Weasel threaten him; Granger looks at him like he’s shit on her shoes. None of them seems to realise how serious things are, how far things might go...

“Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,” he warns.

And, as he watches her drag her friends away, he wonders what’s possessed him.

~~~

**Stubborn Fools**  
_Prompt: Fools_

He’s been avoiding her for months.

Then Fate brings them to the same restaurant, at the same moment in time, contrives to place his hand upon hers as they both reach for the door, and it’s as if a Stunning Spell has stilled his heart.

Their eyes meet, and his breath catches—he remembers their secret trysts, the long, blissful nights of making love—

“Table for two?” asks the Maître d’.

Draco’s startled back to reality. “Certainly not,” he sneers. “I’ve reserved a private chamber—”

“And I’m meeting my fiancé,” Hermione retorts.

Fate sighs. _Stubborn fools! Well, maybe next time..._

~~~

**My Daddy**  
_Prompt: Father  
Notes: Six year old Scorpius doesn't know much about punctuation. His mummy is, of course, Hermione._

My daddy calls his daddy Father but when I called him Father he was sad. I asked my mummy why. She said it was because it made him think of Very Bad Things. I asked what Bad Things? She said Things a Father shouldn’t expect his son to do. Things your daddy will never ask you to do.

Then she gave me a hug and said your daddy loves you Scorpius and he will always keep you safe.

I don’t know what Very Bad Things my daddy had to do.

But I’m glad I have a daddy not a Father.

~~~

**Farewell**  
_Prompt: Lipstick stain_

Hidden by a Disillusionment Charm, Hermione pressed her face to the glass, and watched as Draco asked Astoria Greengrass the question he should have been asking _her_ , received the answer _she_ should have been giving, and slipped the ring that should have belonged to _her_ onto Astoria’s finger.

She tried to remember all the reasons why she and Draco could never be together, but—at that moment—not one of them made any sense to her.

…

Draco, bending to kiss Astoria’s hand, suddenly glanced at the window, and the print of Hermione’s lips broke his heart with their final farewell.

~~~

**Sparkly**  
_Prompt: Fireflies_

The door wouldn’t open.

Hermione considered her options. _Alohomora_... _Deprimo_... _Confringo_?

In the end, she simply put her shoulder to it, and shoved until the gap was big enough to squeeze through.

Inside, her apartment was a jungle.

 _Literally_.

“Malfoy,” she growled, struggling through the ferns, “I’ll _Avada_ you—”

“Surprise!” he cried, as innocent as a pointy cherub.

He’d set a table for two in a grove of Hibiscus trees, under a wide, inky sky lit with dancing fireflies. It was impressive magic.

Hermione refused to return his smile.

 _But, maybe_ , she thought, _I won’t kill him till after dessert_.

~~~

**A Helping Hand**  
_Prompt: Weather the storm_

Twelve years of marriage ends in the time it takes to sign her name.

Fleeing the solicitor’s office, she shelters from the rain in Flourish and Blotts, but not even leafing through _Hogwarts, a History_ can make her feel better.

“Granger?”

No one’s called her that in years.

“Malfoy!”

She doesn’t mean to tell him everything but, somehow, it all pours out over coffee.

“Things must seem unbearable right now,” he says, and she realises he’s speaking from experience, “but you’re the toughest woman I know, Granger. You’ll survive this.”

And, when his fingers touch hers, the sun comes out.

~~~

**Get Your Coat, Malfoy...**  
_Prompt: Boxing Day_

The shadow moving beneath the door sends terror through Draco’s vitals. He draws his wand and, readying himself to fight, throws the door open and leaps inside—

“Merlin’s BALLS, Granger,” he cries, “you scared me half to death! What the fuck are you doing at work _today_?”

“I, um,” she stammers, “you know...” Then she eyes him, shrewdly. “What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?”

“Oh,” he says, putting his wand away, “this and that...”

They both sigh.

“Two saddos,” says Draco, “with nothing better to do on Boxing Day.”

Hermione sighs again. “Get your coat, Malfoy,” she says. “You’ve pulled.”

~~~

**Magic of a Different Sort**  
_Prompt: Celtic Magick_

“Okay,” said Draco, sitting down beside Hermione, “what’s the prompt?”

“Celtic Magick.”

Draco shrugged. “What’s special about Celtic magic?”

“It’s mag-ick, Draco, with a ‘k’. And I don’t know what’s special about it. That’s why I’m in the Library.”

“Fancy a snog?”

“What?”

“They love watching us, Granger.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Draco, that just because _they_ think I like you, it doesn’t mean I do?”

“You fancy me like mad, Granger. Besides... You want them to vote for us, don’t you?”

Hermione eyed him, thoughtfully. “Alright,” she decided, at last, “but absolutely no tongues.”

~~~

**Snape Puts Two and Two Together**  
_Prompt: Practical joke_

“ _Mister_ Malfoy!” Professor Snape’s resonant voice filled the classroom. “Why is that object perching upon your head? Are you contemplating a career in Muggle sport?” He advanced on his hapless student.

“N-no, sir.”

“Then perhaps you intend to become what I believe is termed a ‘rapper’?

Malfoy blushed. “No, sir.”

Too fast for the naked eye, Snape reached out and whipped off the offending baseball cap.

The class gasped.

Malfoy’s normally long, silky, platinum hair was now short, spiky, and very, very red.

Snape stared thoughtfully at his young protégé. Then, “Five hundred points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger,” he drawled.

~~~

**A Peace Offering**  
_Prompt: Beltaine_

The fight had been epic; Hermione’s hexes had shattered the windows. Now, Draco was standing on her doorstep, and they were eyeing each other like two sumo wrestlers.

“What are you hiding,” she demanded, “behind your back?”

It was a peace offering – a half kneazle kitten sitting in a basket and (at the cost of many scratches) wearing a little bow.

“Oh!” squealed Hermione. “Oh, Draco! Let me hold him!”

Relieved, Draco handed over the tiny monster. “What’ll you call him?” he asked, during a pause in the cooing.

Hermione fondled her kitty’s fiery orange fur. “Beltaine,” she said, happily.

~~~

**The End**  
_Prompt: Lucius_

There’s a Mudblood living in his house.

She marches up and down its ancient corridors, reeking of cheap scent, poking her nose in where it isn’t wanted, filling the house-elves’ heads with Muggle nonsense...

Narcissa says she’s just a five minute wonder.

But Draco follows her around like a puppy – well, that boy never _did_ have any character.

Lucius wishes he hadn’t survived the war, wishes he’d never lived to see this.

But he straightens his shoulders, shuts his mouth, and swallows his pride for the sake of his unfortunate grandchild, imprisoned for nine months in Hermione Granger’s tainted belly.

~~~

**Some Things Never Change**  
_Prompt: House Cup rivallry_

“Last match of the season, Granger,” said Draco, with his customary, elegant swagger. “Slytherin will snatch the snitch from under Gryffindor’s nose, and win the House Cup. Life is sweet.”

“In your dreams, Malfoy!”

“Oh, I have better dreams than that.” He leaned closer. “You and me,” he whispered, “in the Prefect’s Bathroom. I’m making you _scream_.”

Hermione let her eyes travel up his lean, athletic body. _Sex on legs_ , she thought.

The crowd gasped, and she turned to see Scorpius Malfoy miss the snitch, and the Gryffindor seeker catch it, and she threw up her hands, roaring, “ _YES!_ ROSIEEEEEEEEE!”

~~~

_Prompt: Platform 9 3/4  
Note: Voldemort-wins AU, and the story continues [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699310)_

The train pulled out of the station, leaving Draco – one hand still raised – bereft.

His little boy had left the nest.

Astoria took his arm, and they joined the other parents – all pure-bloods – silently waiting to pass through the wall.

…

On the Muggle side, King’s Cross was derelict.

As they walked across the concourse, avoiding the weeds, the rubbish, and the broken glass, Draco remembered his own first trip to Hogwarts, when the station had been bustling, and a girl with clever eyes and bushy hair had caught him staring, and had smiled, and he’d thought they would be friends...

~~~

**Too Little, Too Late**  
_Prompt: St Mungo's_

“She shouldn’t be going through this alone!” Ron glared at the closed door. “If I get my hands on him—”

“That’s probably why she won’t tell us who he is.”

Another agonised cry tore through the Muffling Charm, and Harry and Ron both grimaced.

“He should be here for her!”

“ _We’re_ here, Ron.” Harry squeezed his friend’s arm. “She says it was just a one night stand and, when she told him, he acted like a jerk. She says she and the baby’ll be better off without him...”

…

Lurking round the corner, Draco Malfoy dumped his flowers, and walked away.

~~~

**Up Close and Personal**  
_Prompt: Owl post_

Granger,  
Kindly stop drying your under things in my bathroom.  
Yours,  
Draco Malfoy

…

Malfoy,  
The Head Girl and Boy’s bathroom is shared.  
And I have never complained about your shirts.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger

…

Granger,  
Shirts are not private.  
I swear to Merlin, if you don’t stop dangling your sleazy bras and knickers in my face, I’ll burn them.  
Malfoy

…

How very liberated of you!  
RETURN MY WASHING, YOU PERVERT.

…

Takes one to know one, Granger.  
(Ashes enclosed).

…

You are so dead, Malfoy!

…

Draco,  
Next time you and Granger have triple-x-rated hate-sex, CAST AN EFFING MUFFLING CHARM FIRST!  
No regards,  
Blaise

~~~

**Shameless**  
_Prompt: Flourish and Blotts_

_Typical Malfoy, making money out of being an exhibitionist_ , thinks Hermione, squeezing past the line of excited women waiting for him to sign his autobiography.

She looks at the posters – Malfoy, impressive in traditional robes; Malfoy, graceful in white tie and tails; Malfoy, impossibly sexy in tight Quidditch leathers...

_Oh, no!_

She grabs one of the books.

He’s described their moment of madness, in pornographic detail, on pages 204-6.

Hermione marches to the head of the queue and slams the volume on the table. “How _low_ can a man sink?!”

Malfoy winks, and signs the offending passage with a flourish.

~~~

**The First Day of the Rest of her Life**  
_Prompt: The Leakey Cauldron_

Hermione doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she can’t help overhearing the altercation at the bar. “I’m not a charity,” Hannah Abbott’s saying. “You still owe me for your last drink.”

Hermione doesn’t wait for Malfoy’s reply; she walks over, and silently slides a Galleon across the counter. Malfoy picks it up, looks at her, and in his eyes she sees a damaged man, recently released from Azkaban...

Then he smiles and her heart twists; he says, “Thanks, Granger,” and she smiles back, seeing courage in him as well.

She climbs onto the barstool beside his. “A white wine please, Hannah.”

~~~

**Someone Who Cares**  
_Prompt: Patronus_

“Why me?” asked Hermione.

Mad-Eye Moody sighed. “Because you’re the only one he’ll listen to.”

She found the Order’s latest recruit in the kitchen.

“It’s stupid,” said Malfoy, sulkily. “Why can’t I just send an owl?”

“Because they’d see it,” Hermione replied, “and you’d be dead. Look, don’t think, _feel_. Imagine someone who makes you feel like they really care about you, then let that feeling flow out of your wand. Like this... _Expecto Patronum_.”

“ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” said Malfoy.

Two silvery creatures gambolled up the stairs together. Neither Hermione nor Malfoy thought it wise to mention that both were otters.

~~~

**Redemption**  
_Prompt: The Burrow  
Note: Possible character death_

Draco’s orders were to snatch Hermione Granger for the Dark Lord’s pleasure.

Macnair cast an _Incendio_ ; the Weasleys’ extended family came tumbling through the flames. Granger ran out in her nightgown, her hands  
protecting her swollen belly.

Shaken, Draco made his decision. “She’s not here.”

“What about _her_?” Macnair pointed his wand straight at her.

“No. That’s not Granger.”

…

Later, when Draco had to pay the price, he fixed his eyes on Voldemort, but his mind was far away, thinking of beautiful Hermione Granger, a night of truce and mutual passion, and the child he so desperately hoped was his.

~~~

**Of Gift Horses and Mouths**  
_Prompt: The Room of Requirement_

Draco’s not sure what he was expecting – a pensieve? the Mirror of Erised? a complete new identity, with a fortune that isn’t confiscated and a father who’s not in prison? – just some _clue_ to how he can rebuild his shattered life.

Of course, the Room of Requirement’s empty.

“What?” he yells, cursing the ceiling. “ _I_ don’t merit help? _I’m_ left in the shit – AGAIN?”

He storms back towards the door; it opens and a bewildered-looking figure steps inside.

Draco dismisses his first thought, because it’s just too stupid. “What are _you_ doing here?” he roars. “Out of my way, Granger!”

~~~

**Busted!**  
_Prompt: Polyjuice potion_

“But how did you get it?” asked Hermione.

“It was easy,” replied Harry. “I just sneaked into the changing room during Quidditch practice and nicked Malfoy’s sweater. Look” – he held up a long, curly brown hair – “it’s not Pansy’s. And Bellatrix was all over him in Borgin and Burkes. She kept kissing him.” He grimaced. “It must be hers.”

Uneasily, Hermione dropped the hair into the Polyjuice potion...

…

“That can’t be right,” said Harry.

Still nauseous from the transformation, Hermione snatched up a mirror, looked, and blushed crimson.

As she’d feared, the face staring back at her was her own.

~~~

**After the Ball**  
_Prompt: Yule_

It had been a magical evening.

Walking back to the dormitory, her head full of pink gowns, compliments, and dances with Viktor, Hermione found her way blocked by Draco Malfoy.

She knew what was going to happen, and could have stopped it if she’d wanted, but his lips were firm and insistent, his hands possessive, and some hard, exciting part of him, pressing her so intimately, made her ache inside...

“Just curious, Mudblood,” he murmured, and walked away.

Hermione sank back against the wall, eyes closed, panting.

Then she heard footsteps and, suddenly, Malfoy was devouring her all over again.

~~~

**Guilty Pleasures**  
_Prompt: Red_

Watching her was always a guilty pleasure.

Tonight, at the Ministry Ball, she was wearing red – slinky robes covered in glossy sequins – and she’d painted her pouting lips to match.

He followed her out onto the terrace, a familiar heat stirring his loins.

She was leaning over the balustrade, her supple curves sheathed in shiny scales. Her hand was near her mouth, and something was glowing red between her fingers...

 _Merlin_ , he thought, _she’s a she-dragon!_

“Why d’you have to lurk, Malfoy?” she asked, wearily. “Here,” – she straightened up, turned, held out a small, rectangular packet – “d’you want a cigarette?”

~~~

_Prompt: Easter egg_

_Who put that on my desk?_

Draco closed his office door and, sitting down, surveyed the – gift? – with narrowed eyes. It was covered in a colourful imitation of gold leaf.

_Muggle._

He picked it up, sniffed it, peeled back its gaudy wrapping, and – Merlin only knew why – bit into it.

_Mm._

_Mmm..._

_Mmmmm—oh, shit!_

The door opened.

“Draco,” said the bushy-haired colleague he’d desperately been trying to seduce for months, “Harry doesn’t want his. Would you like another...?”

 _Even Father_ , he told himself later, _would’ve found it hard to impress a woman with creme egg dribbling down his chin._

~~~

**Coulrophobia (Fear of Clowns)**  
_Prompts: Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes_

“Why not go inside?” asks Granger.

Startled, Draco realises he’s loitering outside the joke shop window.

She comes up beside him. “I know the jokes are silly, but some of the magic’s quite impressive – I’m sorry,” she adds, softly, “that your father was sent to Azkaban.” And, as always, her weird _niceness_ seeps through the chinks in his armour...

 _No!_ shouts his blood.

“Father won’t be there for long,” he boasts. “The Dark Lord needs us Malfoys.”

But, as he marches off to the meeting at Borgin and Burkes, the clown above the joke shop door bursts into hysterical laughter.

~~~

**The Grass is Always Greener on the Outside**  
_Prompt: Regret_

Two red-haired cherubs came racing down the path. “Aunt Hermioneeeeee!”

Laughing, Hermione gathered them in her arms.

“We didn’t think you’d come today,” said Ron.

She ignored the concern in his voice. “You know how much I love seeing the children,” she said.

**Later**

The sea crossing to Azkaban was rough.

Their conjugal visit was blissful, as always, but over far too soon.

“You must wish you’d never married me,” said Draco, struggling to give her one last kiss before the guards dragged him back to his cell.

“No,” cried Hermione. “Never, ever!”

It was only a _tiny_ white lie.

~~~

**Waiting in Line**  
_Prompt: wands_

"Try this one – vine wood with a dragon heartstring core."

 _Hurry up!_ thought Draco, tapping his foot impatiently. He watched the girl pick up the wand. She was quite pretty, but there was definitely something strange about her – and something even stranger about her father...

She swished the wand, and filled Ollivanders with a shower of golden stars.

"Well done, poppet!" cried her father, giving her a little hug.

 _It wasn’t that amazing_ , thought Draco. _It must be great to have a father who’s so easily impressed._

His own father squeezed his shoulder. "Malfoys do not stare at Mudbloods, Draco."

~~~

**Sins of the Fathers**  
_Prompt: Innocence_

Hermione raced across the park, searching frantically – “Rosie,” she cried, “Rosieeeeee!” – she’d only closed her eyes for a moment!

In the distance, she spotted a head of platinum hair, and broke into a run. “Malfoy,” she roared, “where is she!?” She grabbed him bodily, shaking him with all her might; only fear for her daughter’s safety stopped her using a curse on him.

“Look,” he said, calmly.

He pointed to two cherubs – one blond, one ginger – playing happily together. “They can teach the rest of us a thing or two, Granger,” he said, and held out his hand in friendship.

~~~

**Star-crossed Lovers**  
_Prompt: It's a dragon  
Note: They're both over the age of consent in the UK_

She found him on the Astronomy Tower. “Why're you ignoring me?”

He shrugged her hand off his arm. “I don't have time for this now. I've got a job to do.” His voice dropped to a proud whisper. “For _him_.”

Their eyes met and, from his expression, Hermione feared he might walk away...

But then he reached for her, and kissed her, and it was hard, physical, and desperately hungry.

And later, when, for the very first time, she took him inside her, she could see his starry namesake stretching out above them, briefly dispelling the Darkness like a Patronus.

~~~

**The String-puller**  
_Prompt: Book_

The book was lying on her table.

Hermione knew it hadn’t been there when she’d gone into the book stacks. She looked around the library, but couldn’t see who might have left it.

Intrigued, she sat down, and started reading.

…

“What made you so determined to find a cure for Dragon Pox?” asked the reporter.

“It happened entirely by chance,” Hermione replied, and she was about to explain how she’d found the book, read it, and become obsessed when, suddenly, she saw everything clearly – the unexpected promotions, the anonymous funding, the pure-blood test subjects...

“It was Draco Malfoy!” she exclaimed.

~~~

**The Night Hermione Changed Sides**  
_Prompt: New beginnings  
Notes: Voldemort-wins AU, and sort of the inspiration for [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026015). If you prefer a happy ending, imagine the title's _The Night Malfoy Changed Sides ;-)

Silently, Hermione broke into Draco Malfoy’s bedroom. It was rumoured that, when sleeping, Voldemort’s henchman removed the Horcrux he normally wore around his neck.

Lying naked in the moonlight, Malfoy looked like a god...

Hermione tore her gaze away, and searched the nightstand.

_There!_

Her fingers touched the locket—

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

Hermione’s body froze.

“So the Order’s sent me a gift...”

Her body felt nothing as Malfoy undressed her and lowered her onto the bed, but her stomach was filled with butterflies.

“Now, Granger,” he murmured, “let’s really get to know one another, shall we?”

He lifted the Body-Bind Curse...

~~~

**Wishful Thinking**  
_Prompt: A mistletoe wish_

The Yule Ball had been a frigging disaster.

Yes, Weasley had looked a complete tit (as usual), but Potter hadn’t, and Granger...

Draco had spent far too long staring at Granger – at her glossy pink lips and smoky eyes, at the long curls falling over her bare shoulder and at the shiny satin showing off her boobs – and now Pansy wasn’t talking to him.

Draco tramped along the corridor, turned the corner...

And there was Granger, snogging Viktor Krum under a crown of mistletoe.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. _When I’m a professional Seeker, girls like Granger'll be all over me._

~~~

**Writing Mergana**  
_Prompt: Guilty pleasures_

“What’re you writing, Granger?” said Draco, snatching the scroll from her and holding it beyond her reach, grinning as Miss Know-it-all lunged for it.

He glanced at his prize.

_...Merlin’s body arched as Morgana’s soft mouth teased him; he was fighting an almost murderous urge to throw her onto her back and rip into her..._

Blushing, Draco dropped the scroll and walked away, stopped, and went back. “Merlin’s _nut_ sack” – _ew_ – “I mean, how on earth do _you_ know what a hard-on feels like, Granger?” he asked.

“Research,” she replied.

…

“New chapter,” said Hermione, handing out copies to her eager readers.

~~~

**The Bridegroom and the Divorcee**  
_Prompt: Royalty_

“That man is staring at you, Mummy,” whispered Rosie.

Hermione followed her daughter’s gaze. The ‘man’ was tall and blond, and dressed from head to foot in black. Their eyes met, and Hermione’s heart fluttered.

…

**Months Later**

The Malfoy-Greengrass marriage had all the pomp of a royal wedding, and merited a special supplement in _Witch Weekly_. Hermione studied the happy couple’s portrait.

Rosie was playing with the teddy bear Draco had bought her on that special day, when the sun had been shining, and Hermione had reluctantly said _no_.

She sighed, and used the paper to line Crookshanks’s litter tray.

~~~

**Some Things Happen for a Reason**  
_Prompt: Paris_

“Where’s the jerk?”

Hermione looked up, surprised to hear a familiar voice.

“I mean...” Malfoy pulled out a chair and, uninvited, sat down. “Paris. Spring. Boulevard café. But the beautiful girl’s sobbing her heart out—”

“I’m not _sobbing_ ,” she sniffed.

“—Weasley’s obviously been a jerk.”

 _Wait a minute!_ “Beautiful?”

“Well, passable. When your nose isn’t quite so red.”

“Look, Malfoy...”

“I’m on my way to the Louvre,” he announced. “Come along – say hello to the Mona Lisa with me.”

“No,” she said, primly

But Malfoy would not take no for an answer.

…

One year later, they were honeymooning in Paris.

~~~

**Badass**  
_Prompt: Let her go!_

“Let her go,” said Draco.

His accomplice hesitated, and Draco scowled – Granger was a powerful witch, but he wasn’t having Crabbe think she posed any threat to a pure-blood. “Go on, let her _go_!”

Reluctantly, Crabbe shoved her forward, and Draco grabbed her wrists and held them tight. “Now piss off, Vince,” he said. “I want to enjoy this.”

Granger was struggling, but she kept quiet until Crabbe had gone. Then, “I know you have a reputation to keep up, Malfoy,” she said, crossly, “but do you _really_ have to kidnap me every bloody time you want a snog – _nnnnnngh_!”

~~~

**Drama**  
_Prompt: Theatre  
Note: Voldemort-wins AU, and the story continues [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131279)_

Hermione’s heart was pounding but no one spared her a second glance as, wearing an usher’s uniform, she climbed the sweeping staircase. She found the Box and slipped inside.

Voldemort’s right-hand man was oblivious, watching the play. Hermione raised her gun. She had a clean head shot...

“Not in front of my son,” said Malfoy, softly. “ _Please_.”

He turned, and Hermione saw the little boy sitting on his knee. Her hand sank to her side.

“Thank you,” Malfoy whispered, hugging the boy. “I owe you one, Granger...” His eyes met hers.

Then he jerked his head towards the door: _Go!_

~~~

**Hermione’s Birthday Treat**  
_Prompt: Forgotten birthday_

“What d’you want, Malfoy?” asked Hermione grumpily for, despite numerous hints, none of her friends had remembered.

“Well, since it’s your birthday,” he replied, “I thought there might be free cake.”

Hermione scowled.

Malfoy winked.

“ _Touché_ ,” she admitted.

“How about a birthday drink, Granger? My treat.”

It felt so good to let her hair down and flirt with six feet-plus of sexy blond wizard. _I wonder_ , she thought, suddenly, _if all those rumours are true?_ She ogled him over the rim of her glass...

Half an hour later, up against a wall in the pouring rain, she was screaming, “ _YES!_ ”

~~~

**A Malfoy scorned...**  
_Prompt: Chamber of Secrets  
Note: A slightly AU version of the Polyjuice scene_

“Last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened,” said Malfoy, “a Mudblood _died_. This time, let's hope it's Hermione Granger.” He frowned at Harry. “What's wrong with _you_?”

Harry forced Goyle's thuggish face into something resembling a grin. “Yeah,” he said. “Granger! _Wooo!_ ”

Malfoy gave him a withering look. “It'd serve the Mudblood right,” he continued. “'Cause she's nothing special. There are loads of Slytherin girls just as pretty as her – pure-blood girls from old, wizarding families – and they're grateful when a chap decides to sit beside them, and–”

“D'you fancy _Hermione_?” Harry gasped.

“Shut your mouth!” snapped Malfoy, blushing.

~~~

**The Seductive Scent of Cinnamon**  
_Prompt: Cinnamon_

_Sniff._

The Head Girl followed her nose – _sniff_ – to the kitchen she shared with the Head Boy and found him, in contravention of school rules, brewing a potion.

“Malfoy,” she growled, “what’re you doing?”

“What’s it look like?”

“It looks” – she sniffed again, and was briefly stirred by the warm scents of orange, cloves and cinnamon – “like you’re brewing Amortentia to get into Pansy Parkinson’s knickers!”

“Nah, been there, done that,” he replied. “This one’s for you.”

“ _Me-ee?_ ” squeaked Hermione.

Malfoy laughed. “It’s a simmering pot pourri, Granger. Mother owled it. It’ll fill our rooms with the smell of Christmas.”

~~~

**The Snowgirl**  
_Prompt: Snow angel_

Draco laid the curly hair on the snowgirl's head and stepped back to survey his handiwork. His sculpting wouldn't win any prizes, but it was his magic that mattered.

“ _Animo_.”

The snowgirl turned her head, and smiled at him.

Draco sat down beside her. “The thing is, Granger,” he said, “you're the only one I can trust to give me honest advice...”

He poured out his heart to her, and it didn't matter that the snow could not reply – his own conscience supplied Hermione's answers.

But in the end, when the time came to decide, Draco's fears silenced his conscience.

~~~

**Wicked Games**  
_Prompt: Just a game_

**Monday**

“Draco,” said Hermione, buttering her toast, “d’you have any plans for Saturday night?”

Draco looked up from his newspaper. “Plans? No...”

“Oh...”

**Wednesday**

“Draco, d’you fancy going out on Saturday night?”

“Not particularly...”

**Friday**

“Draco, shall we go out tomorrow night?”

Draco folded his newspaper. “Does it have to be tomorrow? I’m planning—”

“TOMORROW'S _VALENTINE'S DAY_ , DRACO!” Hermione stormed out of the breakfast room.

Draco watched her go. He'd booked a table with champagne and roses. Tricking his wife was easy but, sometimes, he wondered if it was fun.

 _The sex afterwards is always phenomenal, though_ , he thought.

~~~

**Unexpected**  
_Prompt: Pureblood and Mudblood_

“OW!” Hermione yelped as her knife slipped.

Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

“Draco! What are you...?” Her reluctant potions partner was peering at the blood beading on her fingertip. Hermione tried to jerk her hand away. “What are you expecting to see, you moron? _Mud?_ ”

“There's mandrake in the wound, Granger.” He rummaged through his potion ingredients, found some knotgrass, and wrapped it round her finger. “There. But you'd best get to the infirmary fast if you don't want your stupid hand to swell as big as your stupid head.”

Hermione looked up into his beautiful grey eyes. “ _Thanks_ ,” she whispered.

~~~

**Happy Families**  
_Prompt: Whoopsidaisies_

The little boy, toddling in the park, looked strangely familiar.

Draco thought of Scorpius at that age, and misery filled his chest. Lucius had wanted Draco to fight for sole custody, but...

 _Whatever else she may be_ , Draco thought, _Astoria’s a wonderful mother, and Scorpius loves her_. Separating them would have hurt his son. _This way, Scorpius enjoys my visits_.

The toddler flopped down, and Draco would have gone to him, but the boy’s mother – Hermione Granger! – was there immediately, lifting him up.

“Whoopsidaisies,” she said, laughing, as she cradled him in her arms and kissed him.

Draco’s heart shattered.

~~~

**Just Good Friends**  
_Prompt: Reading_

“Darling Vince.”

Hermione looked up from her book. _Did Malfoy just call Crabbe ‘darling’?_

“I can’t wait for Saturday, sweetheart.”

_Oh. My. God._

Curiosity overcoming her manners, Hermione got up from her desk and, tip-toeing through the Library, followed the sound of Malfoy’s voice.

“I’ve bought you a huge cake.”

_It’s quite sweet, really._

“And we’ll go into Hogsmeade, and get you all the ice cream you can eat.”

Hermione peeped round a book stack. The boys were sitting side-by-side. Malfoy was holding a piece of parchment, pointing to the words with his finger...

“All my love,” he read, “Mummy.”

~~~

**Sneaky Sex-god**  
_Prompt: Challenge_

“Draco,” Hermione protested, “we _need_ to find that receipt!”

The Ministry had sent them a Final Owl for Manor Tax they'd already paid – promptly, because Hermione was in charge of finances – but Draco would rather be seducing his wife than searching through the Documents Chest of Doom.

“Mother’s right,” she said.

“Mmm?” He nibbled her neck.

“You’re – ah! – totally irresponsible.”

Draco paused; he wanted Hermione _now_ , but he didn't want to prove his mother-in-law right...

“Okay,” he sighed. “First one to find it's a sex slave.”

“You mean _last_ one,” said his highly efficient wife, forgetting she'd married a Slytherin.

~~~

**Bittersweet**  
_Prompt: Time-Turner_

Draco twisted the Time-Turner.

He knew, now, that he couldn’t change things; failure after failure had finally convinced him of that.

But he _could_ go back for one last hour with her.

He’d laugh with her as she struggled to tame her hair, he’d make her blush as she pinned on Mrs Weasley’s sapphire brooch, he’d see her eyes widen as he stooped to give her one final, lingering kiss...

And then, defeated, he would wish her well, and go back into the church, and watch again as the woman he loved walked down the aisle and married another man.

~~~

**Special Pleading**  
_Prompt: Unicorn  
Note: Apparently, ‘unicorn’ horn was used for royal drinking cups because it was believed to neutralise poison..._

“Hermione Granger, Being Division.” She flashed her badge.

“We’ve met before, Granger.”

“I’m here on official business. A random scan’s detected unicorn horn on the premises.”

“You won’t find anything Dark here,” said Draco, confidently. “I surrendered that stuff years ago.” He let her enter.

“I need to check your potions workshop.”

“Okay.” He led her to the basement. “But I don’t have any unicorn horn.”

Granger cast a detection spell. “It’s this,” she said, identifying the old drinking cup he used for tasting potions.

“That’s ancient.”

“It’s still _illegal_ , Draco.”

“Go easy on your boyfriend?” he said, hopefully.

~~~

**The Substitute**  
_Prompt: Quidditch_

“What d’you want, Granger?”

They’d been getting on pretty well since the war, but Draco still liked to keep her on her toes.

“Um,” she said, “can I ask you a favour?”

…

“Ready?”

“Mm.”

She sounded terrified.

Draco took the opportunity to... hold her more securely. “Let’s go then!”

They whirled around the Quidditch pitch, chasing an imaginary Snitch, Draco yelling a commentary on the finer points of Seeking.

When they landed, she was trembling in his arms. “That was...”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, Draco. Now I won’t have to disappoint him.”

…

Draco watched her walk away. _Krum’s a lucky bastard_.

~~~

**Cultural Differences**  
_Prompt: Fancy dress_

_Ding-dong!_

Draco froze. That was the Muggle door bell, and Granger had ‘just popped out for wine’! He waited, eyes wide, for the Muggle to go away...

_Ding-dong!_

“Bollocks!”

In a semi-crouched position, he tip-toed across the hall, and peered through the tiny peep-hole.

Nobody there! He turned—

_Ding-dong!_

“Bollockkks!”

Gingerly, he opened the door... and came face-to-face with a ghost, a werewolf, and a vampire (all surprisingly short, but still potentially deadly). He drew his wand.

The creatures squealed with delight.

_Delight?_

“Draco,” said Granger, returning just in time, “it’s a Muggle Halloween custom. It’s called Trick or Treat.”

~~~

**That Moment When You Know**  
_Prompt: Thankfulness_

“D’you know that, in America, today’s called Thanksgiving?” said Draco. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione looked up from her notes. Since the war, he’d been making an effort to be friendly, and – although she was busy, studying for a test – she didn’t want to discourage him: “Didn’t realise it was today.”

“What’re _you_ thankful for, Granger?” He folded the newspaper.

“Oh... Lots of things. Harry and Ron. My parents. Peace.” She smiled. “Peace most of all. What about you?”

“Mother and Father surviving the war,” said Draco. “And...”

His eyes met hers, and Hermione’s heart skipped a beat.

~~~

**Just Blame it on the Firelight**  
_Prompt: Firelight_

Draco tramped down the corridor, swearing under his breath.

It was Christmas, his parents were living it up in Paris, and _he_ was stuck at Hogwarts with all the freaks, the swots, and the Billy-No-Mateses.

_Can it possibly get any worse?_

He entered the Eighth Year Common Room and stopped short, startled by the gorgeous woman crouching in the firelight, toasting marshmallows.

_Long hair... Slim waist... Lovely big tits... Just my type!_

“Hello, Draco,” she said, smiling up at him, “would you like one?”

 _Merlin’s balls_ , he thought, _I’m hard for Hermione Granger!_

Now things really _had_ hit rock bottom.

~~~

**A Tiny Seed of Future Happiness**  
_Prompt: Diamond ring  
Note: Marriage Law fic_

Carrying his grandmother’s betrothal ring, Draco hurried past the portraits of his ancestors, ignoring their mutterings about centuries of pure-blood tradition, broken.

She was waiting in the Library, standing beside one of the tall windows, the sunlight catching her crazy hair and setting it ablaze.

“Granger,” he said.

“Draco,” she replied.

“D’you want me to do the one knee thing?”

She shook her head.

He noticed that her lips were trembling, and her eyes glistening.

 _No need to be frightened_ , he thought. _I may not have chosen you, Granger, but you’re mine now, and I always look after my things._

~~~

**Speaking Draco's Language**  
_Prompt: Parseltongue_

“You Slytherin _thief_ ,” yelled Harry, drawing his wand.

“No!” Hermione threw herself between him and Malfoy. “Let me sort this out, Harry. _Please!_ ”

Reluctantly – eyes still locked with Draco’s – Harry stepped back.

Hermione dragged Malfoy aside. “Give Harry his map.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she whispered, “tonight.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “How?”

She leaned closer, and what she promised to do with her tongue made his hair curl.

“How did you reason with that snake?” Harry grumbled, as they walked away, clutching the Marauder’s Map.

“Oh... You know,” said Hermione, shrugging. “It just so happens I’m a Parselmouth.”

~~~

**The Biter Bit**  
_Prompt: Prank(s)_

“Turn the light off!”

Draco sounded so angry, Hermione instantly obeyed, and only when the bedroom was once more in darkness did it occur to her to wonder what the hell was going on.

She reviewed the evening: _Draco’s birthday. Harry gave him a book. Ron..._

“Oh god,” she said, “Ron spiked the mead! What’s he done to you?” She found her husband in the dark and frantically examined him, feeling for horns, scales, perhaps a tail...

Nothing. His lean, muscular body was still perfection.

“Sweetheart,” she pleaded, “tell me what’s happened.”

Draco’s rage exploded: “THAT BASTARD’S GIVEN ME _FRECKLES_!”

~~~

**His First Attempt at Seduction**  
_Prompt: Broom cupboard_

“WHAT THE HELL’S A BED DOING IN THE BROOM CUPBOARD, MALFOY?!”

**Moments earlier**

“You’re out of bounds, Malfoy. I’ll have to report you.”

“Well, you _are_ a prefect, Granger.” Draco moved closer.

“New books!” she exclaimed. “I smell new books... Ink. And...”

“And?”

“An autumn breeze.”

“D’you like it?”

Granger closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. “Mmmmmm.”

“D’you have to report me straight away, Granger?”

“I should.”

“But...? Maybe we could talk first?”

Granger raised the huge, brown eyes that always made him _want_ things, good and bad. “Yes, I’d like that,” she said, dreamily.

Draco opened the cupboard door.

~~~

**The Life Line**  
_Prompt: Unexpected_

Curious, Hermione opened the door.

 _Why’ve you appeared to me now_ , she asked the Room of Requirement, _on a routine patrol of the corridors? What d’you think I require?_

Inside, the Room reminded her of Malfoy Manor but was colder, darker, and far more terrifying than the place where she’d been tortured. Cautiously, she inched forward and, to her astonishment, as she moved, she seemed to leave a trail – candles burst into light, vases of flowers uncurled and re-bloomed—

She stopped abruptly.

At the heart of the darkness, sat Draco Malfoy.

“Granger,” he whispered, “help me find the way out.”

~~~

**Does She Kiss Her Parents With That Mouth?**  
_Prompt: Envy  
Notes: Eighth year; coy swearing_

“Draco...”

Malfoy’s expression’s hard. “What?”

“I, um...” _It isn’t charity_ , she tells herself. _He’s nearly as clever as I am_. “I need a partner for Potions. I wondered if you—”

He shrugs.

She assumes that’s a yes.

…

“Not bad, Granger,” he says, and Hermione knows him well enough, now, to bask in the praise. She steals a glance at him, admiring his arm muscles and the way they flex as he stirs their Potion.

“Doing anything tomorrow?” she asks, casually.

“Pansy’s coming to Hogsmeade.”

“Oh,” Hermione replies, “that’ll be nice,” — wishing that Pansy Effing Parkinson would effing-well eff off.

~~~

**The Double Whammy**  
_Prompt: Duel_

“Not bad, Granger,” Malfoy drawled, as they filed out of the classroom. “If you want, we can practise behind the broom sheds. I can show you some special moves...”

“I _beat_ you,” said Hermione, coldly. “Twice.”

“I let you.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“All right then,” Hermione demanded, “ _why_?”

She locked eyes with Malfoy and held his gaze, wearing him down until, at last, his hands answered by tracing a curvy shape in the air.

“You were distracted by my _breasts_?”

“They bounce...”

Hermione stormed off.

But by the time she reached the Common Room, she was grinning.

~~~

**Draco's Skill Set**  
_Prompt: Banter_

“What d’they want this month?” asked Draco.

Hermione checked her charmed iPad. “Banter,” she said.

“ _Banter_? What d’they think I am? A comic character?”

“Witty,” Hermione replied. “They think you’re witty. And a sex god. And” – she pressed her hand to her heart, sighing – “tragically misunderstood.”

“Witty...” said Draco. He thought for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, frowned, and closed it again. Twice.

“What’s the matter?” said Hermione. “You look like a dying fish.”

“My mind’s gone blank.”

“Awww.” She patted his arm. “It’s alright, Draco. You can still be tragically misunderstood. And” – she winked – “a sex god.”

~~~

**Real Life is Complicated**  
_Prompt: All dressed up_

“This seat taken?”

Hermione glances round the café. “No...”

Draco Malfoy, looking incongruous in his fine robes, pulls out the chair and sits.

Hermione hasn’t seen him since Hogwarts but there’s an immediate spark between them and, the next thing she knows, they’re in Muggle London, exploring the National Gallery together, browsing in the second hand bookshops, having dinner, and then – she can’t believe this could happen to _her_! – they’re in her bed, making love.

…

“Morning,” she whispers. “Fancy breakfast?”

The _Daily Prophet_ ’s on her doormat, and its headline breaks the spell:

DRACO MALFOY DISAPPEARS  
TOFF JILTS FIANCEE AT ALTAR


End file.
